Movie Night
by rainface453
Summary: Claudia and Steve have a movie night. Claudia shares her fears with Steve, which could lead to something new in their relationship. Bit of a long one-shot. Some Pyka, but mostly Clinks.


"Steve, you have the popcorn?" Claudia called to Steve from the living room.

"Give me a minute!" he called back.

"You said that [i]five times[/i]!" the red-head groaned impatiently.

"I've only been in here for five minutes."

"But you're missing the movie!" Steve poured the rest of the melted butter over the popcorn.

"I think I'll live with missing five minutes."

He smiled as he set the bowl on the coffee table in front of them and curled up on the couch next to his partner.

"You can miss a lot in mive minutes."

"In [i]The Hobbit[/i]? I think I'll live with missing five minutes."

"Yes," she huffed and spoke as if explaining to a three-year-old. "but you could have missed an important piece of information, or something."

"I read the book, you know."

"Whatever. Just watch the movie." Steve smiled, barely supressing a laugh.

...

The quiet sound of the front door openning and closing woke Steve.

He looked at his phone for the time: [i]4:00 a.m.[/i].

Steve sighed and looked down at Claudia.

Her head was resting on his chest and her legs were curled up to her chest.

[i]"Must have fallen asleep during the movie.."[/i] he thought drowsily.

He noticed two dark figures standing in the doorway, whispering. pete and Myka must be back. Great.

Steve and Claudia had planned on spending their weekend off on the couch, watching movie, and eating crappy food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Now that Myka was back she would most likely be pestering them about eating healthy.

"How was the mission?" Steve called to the two - softly, so he didn't wake Claudia.

"The usual," Pete whispered back as they entered the living room.

Steve could see Myka smiling at him and Claudia in the dim light.

"How's your break going" she asked softly.

"It's all a bit fuzzy, really..." Steve smiled at the weird looks on their faces. "I'm a little hung-over from the soda."

The weird looks were replaced with amused - and slightly relieved - smiles.

Pete chuckled as he watched Claudia sleeping.

"She's out cold,"

"Yeah... she always is when she stays up late." He idly idly brushed her flaming-red hair out of her eyes, which earned another smile from Myka..

Why did she keep looking at them like that? She looked like she was watching a romance movie, or something. It was weird.

"We'll let you get some more sleep." Myka had noticed Steve staring at her questioningly and had ducked out of the room before he could ask her anything.

"We'll stay out of your hair for the rest of the weekend; you guys really deserve a break." Pete grinned and left as quickly as Myka had.

Steve rolled his eyes with a sigh and fidgeted a little to get comfortable again. He fell asleep quickly, with his head resting on Claudia's.

The smell of her shampoo filled his head as he drifted off.

...

Claudia woke suddenly with a gasp. She looked around and realized she was at the B & B with Steve.

Sreve's arms were resting lightly on the small of her back.

She also noticed that her own arms were wrapped tightly around him.

The move had returned to the home menu and was playing the theme song on a continuous loop.

She looked at the clock on the wall which read: [i]1:32 p.m.[/i]

She thought about the nightmare she'd had last night.

Claudia had been in Sykes' airplane hangar, standing in the room where they had found Steve's body - but this time he was alive and they hadn't left for Hong Kong yet;

She could remember it vividly and shuddered..

[i]'Marcus had entered the room, dragging H.G. - or, at the moment, Emily Lake - and forcing her to sit on the couch. Steve followed behind and stood near the door.

Sykes rolled his wheelchair in front of the couch to face Emily.

"Let's see if this really works, huh?" He held the Janis coin up for her to see.

"W-what are you doing?" Emily asked fearfully. "What is that?"

"The end of Emily Lake." The way he said that sent shivers of fury up Claudia's spine.

"No..!: Emily's voice was filled with fear. Tears started to run down her face as Skyes grabbed her wris and pressed the coin into her palm.

"Now just remember... just relax and remember."

Claudia watched as small images flashed across the glowing gold coin.

Emily blinked rapidly as the memories of H.G. flooded back into her body.

The glowing light and images vanished and the returned H.G. closed her hand around the coin.

"H.G. Wells?" asked Steve.

Helena looked up at him with her wise and self-confident gaze.

"It would appear you got to the coin before Pete could destroy it." she adressed Sykes. "You must be Mr. Sykes."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Sykes handed Helena a glass of water.

Tyler Strahl walked into the room hesitantly. "Um... the plane's ready - if you wanna go.." he informed them and left.

Walter rolled over to face Steve.

"Steve, I want you to know: none of this would have been possible without your help, buddy."

The way he callled him 'buddy' made Claudia sick with rage. She ran over and stood defiantly in his way; but all just looked right through her.

Steve mustered a half-hearted smile.

Next thing Claudia knew Sykes was out the door and Maruces had rushed straight through her and plunged a needle into Steve's neck.

Claudia screamed. "Leave him there for his little partner to find." Sykes called to Marcus as Steve slumped to the ground.

They obviously coudn't hear Claudia's screams as Marcus dragged Steve's body into a chair in the middle of the room - and for sick pleasure he faced Steve's dead stare at the door.'[/i]

Then Claudia had woken in Steve's warm arms.

Why was she having that dream? It'd been nearly two years since she had brought Steve's back with the metronome.

She must have been fidgeting because Steve woke up with a yawn. He saw she was awake and said, "Hey, Claude."

"H-Hey,"

"Something wrong?"

"No, just a nightmare." she said quickly, which earned her a curious look. "I'm fine, really."

Steve didn't look convinced. The perks of having a human lie detector for your partner and best friend; but he didn't press further.

Steve looked up at the clock and groaned.

"We missed breakfest [i]and[/i] lucnh?"

"Don't worry, poopy pants," Claudia said as she stood up and stretched. "Myka froze some pancakes for us."

Claudia went into the kitchen. Steve could hear her putting some pancakes on a plate and heating them in the microwave.

"You want some OJ?" Claudia stuck her head out from around the corner.

"Sure," her head dissapeared again and he could hear faint shuffling in the kitchen.

The sudden sound of a glass shattering on the floor made Steve jump up and sprint into the kitchen.

Claudia was leaning against the counter, staring at something in her hand. She had an expression of complete shock and joy.

"Claude? What's wrong?" She held out something out for Steve to look at.

"I-is that an engagement ring?"

"Pete must be proposing!" Claudia gasped. "I didn't even know they were dating!"

"Why'd you drop the glass? It's just a ring.."

"I-I thought I saw someone's reflection in the mirror. No biggy."

"Who?" Claudia hesitated. "Claude?"

"Marcus Diamond.." Claudia flinched, thanking he would react somehow. Marcus did kill him after all.

She was quite surprised when Steve pulled her into a protective hug.

"Marucs is dead, Claude. He'll never bother us again." he murmured reasuringly and kissed the top of her head.

"It wouldn't be the first time he's come back from the dead."

"Is this about your nightmare?" Claudia nodded and hugged him tighter.

"I had to watch you die.." Claudia was fighting back tears.

"I'm right here, Claude. I'm fine. That was years ago."

"I know, I know. It's just..." she paused nervously. "I'm just so afraid of losing you again, I guess."

Steve was silent. Claudia looke dup and saw him looking at her with a look she had only seen twice before: the first time he looked at her, when she brought him back to life and when they were re-united after she'd beaten Paracelsus.

Her thoughts were cut short as Steve pulled her in quickly and kissed her.

It was weird, but she didn't resist, and she eventually returned the kiss.

It lasted a few second before they pulled away.

"You'll never lose me.." he whispered to her gently and hugged her again.


End file.
